Sunrise
by KandiKitty
Summary: A little Ienzo/Lea one-shot. Ienzo is a recluse who lives in his room. Lea is a spontaneous troubler maker who never seems to rest. The two together watch the Sunrise, instead of waiting for it to set.


**My dear kittens, my muse seems to be all over the place right now so here is a one-shot. Im still working on my other stories but since I am replaying the Kingdom hearts series I thought I'd make one about this lovely ship.**

**I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**

A grey haired boy, in his late teens, locked himself in his room- Excluding himself from the world he didn't want to know. Out of his window he could see all he wanted to. His eyes were filed with sherbet sunsets and ocean blues. Never did he set foot outside of this room, the fear of what he didn't know was too great, but he didn't mind the solitude. With all of his books, he saw worlds only dreamt of, met people who everyone wished to be- he was never truly alone. One day while looking for a new book to read, Ienzo glanced out his window. A group of teens caught his eye, two seemed to be younger then him but the the third was definitely older. His red hair was a darker red than any sunset and his eyes were more green then his favorite book cover. The three looked so happy playing in the water, laughing and play fighting without a care in the world.

Ienzo felt something within his chest ache, he longed to have friends like that and he didn't even realize it until now. The red head called out to Ienzo waving his hand, motioning him over. The recluse shook his head, trying to politely decline. He didn't knowing how to dress or even what to do on a beach in the first place. Those green eyes dropped but he continued having fun with his friends. Days past and the boy couldn't get the red head out of his thoughts. He constantly look to the beach hoping to see him at least once. It had been eight days now since Ienzo had seen the boy. A black figure stood below Ienzo's window, throwing a couple red stones he waited for the greynette to answer.

"Y-you're the guy from the other day…?" The younger boys voice was shaky not use to social interaction. Running his hand through his hair, the older one replied smoothly "Name's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?" This made Ienzo laugh. "Well? Do I getta know your name?"

"Ienzo." From there they talked until the light was gone. Lea talked about all the trouble him n his friends, Lumaria and Isa, had gotten into recently. Ienzo didn't speak too much, he preferred just listening to Lea talk.

From that point on Lea showed up every night at random times throwing red stones at the younger ones window. Ienzo would make it seem like he had much better things to do then wait around for one person but Lea could tell it was all part of his front. One night he didn't show, the boy waited for hours thinking he was just getting into trouble and would be there soon… but no stones hit his window. His hopes were slowly fading when a knock on his bedroom door startled him. No one came into his house, no one had a key- Who the hell was it?

Hesitantly he rose from his window seat answering the door Ienzo was greeted by Lea wearing a black button down shirt with a light blue tie- Ienzo's favorite color. "How the hell did you get in?" Lea smirked "I know my way around a lock pick." he then handed him a hot pink rose he stated cooly "I asked Luma what I should get someone I like. He gave me this." Lea shrugged, and took Ienzo by the hand leading him outside of the house. "Lea, Where are we…?" Turning slightly to look into grey eyes his voice was full of mischief, "The beach. Where else?"

Hand in hand the two polar opposites walked in silence on the shore. "Are we just going to walk or is there a point to your madness?" Lea looked around before nodding and half-walked-half-ran up a hill before coming to a stop. "This should do, yeah?" Ienzo just got more confused. "Should do?" Lea waved him up the hill, the spot he was lead to looked over the whole town. The red head wrapped his arms around Ienzo's stomach and nuzzled his head into the side of his neck. "We are watching the sunrise, duh!" Within heartbeats the sun slowly started to rise and just like that, Ienzo was opened up to a world he could never read about. "I like sunrises better, they are beautiful. Just like you." Ienzo blushed then head butted Lea. "Idoit…" A small smile formed on his lips.


End file.
